Waiting All Night
by Omypineapple.awesome
Summary: Max is going on 2 dates tonight. One with Dylan, and one with Sam. She is trying to figure out which boy is right for her. But will it only take just one night to realize that the guy she's looking for, has been waiting on her all night long? Pun intended. Fax three-shot. I thought it would be fun. :D
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

I curled my hair in loose strands around my head. I was going out with Sam and Dylan tonight. They've been crushing on me all year long, since I first moved to this school in September. How was I going to attempt dating two boys for one night? Easy. I would date one from one time to another, and the other for the rest of the night. Afterwards, I would pick the guy I liked most and break up with the other. Problem solved.

I wasn't heartless, but I wasn't going to completely date both of them at the same time. That would be unfaithful and wrong. Since I was cheated on a few times, I would know a lot about that. Dylan and Sam were nice guys, I just didn't know which one to pick.

So anyway, Sam said that he was taking me to the amazing Olive Garden. My dress was a deep purple that went to mid-thigh with medium length sleeves and a loose black studded belt. My shoes were cute little black strappy heels. I smeared some Piño Colada flavored lip gloss onto my lips (its my favorite) before grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

...

Sam was waiting for me outside. He was wearing a green button up shirt with light blue jeans.

"Hi, Max. Ready to go?" Sam smiled at me. He was a sweet kid.

"Yup. Let's go." I got into his white Honda and Sam drove off.

...

"So..." I began. Sam laughed and nudged my knee with his underneath the table. I grinned and opened my mouth to say something when a throat was cleared. I looked up to see the most physically attractive boy I've ever seen.

His hair was black and he had longish bangs in an emo style, but it looked cool on him. He had olive toned skin and a muscular, slender build. His eyes were a deep onyx with golden flecks. Wow. I think I must have been staring, because another waiter across the isle chuckled. I blushed, looking down.

"I'm Fang. I'll be your waiter today." The guy spoke, looking at me. Sam smiled tightly. Fang took out a notepad and pen. "Drinks?"

Fang POV

Damn, that girl was really hot. Her golden blonde curls were framing her heart shaped face, with high cheekbones and warm, chocolate brown orbs. Her dress was hugging every single curve of her body. I blinked a bit, realizing that we were staring at each other.

From behind me, Iggy chuckled. I had the urge to turn around and glare, but I composed myself. "I'm Fang, I'll be your waiter today." I said, keeping my eyes on the girl. I took out a notepad and pen. "Drinks?" I asked.

The girl looked baffled for a moment, before glancing at her menu. "Non-virgin Piño Colada." She said, her voice smooth like silk. I was mesmerized, writing the order down, before realizing she meant non-virgin, meaning alcohol.

"Max, you're under aged." The boy she was sitting with said. So her name was Max. It suited her. Max rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Sam, live a little." Max smiled. The guy, Sam, pursed his lips.

"Whatever, I'll have a Coke." Sam said. I wrote it down and looked at Max.

"You know, usually, I need an ID to give someone alcohol." I said. Max smiled up at me, blinking her brown eyes.

"Well, maybe you could make an exception?" She asked. I gulped slightly, writing down her order.

"Anything for a very pretty girl." I whispered, winking at her before walking off into the bar to get the drinks.

Max POV

"Anything for a very pretty girl." He whispered, winking at me before walking off into the bar to get the drinks. I stared after him. What a nice butt.

"So, Max..." Sam tried to get my attention. I turned to look at him. Sam was about to say something when a tall boy with strawberry blonde hair waltzed up to our table. I realized that he was the same waiter who chuckled while I was staring at Fang.

"Hey, do you mind if I borrow that extra set of silverware, babe?" He asked. I gave it to him. He winked and walked off to another table. Sam sighed.

"It seems as though every guy is hitting on you, and we're on a date." He laughed slightly. I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"It's fine, Sam. I haven't forgotten you." I shook my head at him. Sam smiled. Fang suddenly returned with our drinks, a salad, and breadsticks. Yay!

"Here you are. A coke, Non-virgin Piño Colada, salad, and breadsticks. You two want cheese?" He asked after setting our drinks and breadsticks down. We both nodded and he started to add cheese to the salad. "Tell me when."

"Stop." Sam said. I shook my finger at him. There was only a tiny bit of cheese. Sam laughed.

"Keep going, Fang." I smiled. Fang gave me a half smile and kept adding cheese. "Perfect!" I exclaimed. Fang put the bowl on our table. "Thanks. I think we're ready to order. Sam?" Fang took out his notepad and pen.

"Um, I'll have the lasagna. Max?" Sam gestured.

"I'll have the chicken Parmesan, with a plate of mozzarella sticks, and marinara sause, and uh, what the heck! Lasagna!" I ordered. Fang laughed as he wrote the order down, while Sam gaped at me.

"I'll also take some of those fried mushrooms... are those appetizers?" I asked. Fang smiled.

"Yeah. Two orders of fried mushrooms then?" He asked. I grinned brightly.

"Correct, my friend." I laughed. Fang wrote that down and left to place our orders. Sam was still gaping at me. "What?"

"I didn't expect you to eat much," he said, taking a sip of his Coke. I laughed, taking two gulps of my drink. That's goooood stuff.

"Yeah, well, having a mile time of 5:25 means calories. Lots of calories!" I informed him. Sam nodded silently. Well this was awkward. It was never awkward with Sam before. It was usually just a good time, a happy time. But actually being on a date made it kind of weird. I ate a breadstick while Sam picked at his salad.

Sooner than I expected, Fang returned with my mushrooms. I loved him for breaking the awkward silence. "Here you go. Is there anything else that you need?" He asked. I handed him my empty glass.

"Refill, please?" I smiled timidly. Fang laughed, a wonderful sound, and grinned at me.

"Sure, Max. I'll bring more breadsticks too. You're munching on those like no tomorrow." He said. I blushed deep red, watching him again as he left.

...

"That's it! Max, you aren't into me." Sam exclaimed after Fang left with our empty plates. I looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just... its too weird." I said. Sam sighed.

"Good. I thought so too. I just, think we're better off as friends, okay?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure Sam." I looked at the bill. It was exactly $120. "Let's split the bill." I said. I dug through my bra and pulled out $60. Sam looked at me funny. "What?" He just laughed. I smiled and we walked out of the restaurant.

Just as we entered the parking lot, a voice rang out. "Max! wait!" The strawberry blonde boy from earlier waved my black purse in the air. I took it from him once he reached me.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling. The boy grinned.

"No problem. By the way, I'm Iggy. See you at school, Max." He said, walking back inside. I scrunched my eyebrows. Okay...

...

When I got home, it was around 8:00pm. So I had thirty minutes until Dylan showed to pick me up. Unlike Sam, Dylan didn't tell me where we were going. So I had no idea.

I sighed and looked through my purse for some gum. Instead, I found a small piece of note paper. Huh. I opened the folded piece of paper up.

_In case your date didn't end well,_

_###-###-####_

_Fang._

I smiled. Score! If my date with Dylan didn't go well, Fang was always a verrry alluring option. I heard a honk outside my house. Ooh.

Time for round 2.

That is the first chappie of three. Hope you liked it, rate and review!

-Mick :D


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

Dylan was waiting much like how Sam was earlier tonight. But on the other hand, Dylan was taller and more muscular, wearing a blue button down shirt and dark blue jeans. He was leaning against his silver Porche.

"Hey, Babe. Ready?" He asked. That was the first difference I noticed between Sam and Dylan. But whatevs.

"Yup. Let's go." I said and waited for Dylan to open my door. It's not like I didn't want to do it myself, but Dylan always insisted thet he'd do it. He hopped inside after I was buckled up and put the car in drive. "Can you please tell me where we're going?" I asked. Dylan chuckled.

"Sorry, no can do Maxie." Dylan smiled. I groaned as Dylan drove off.

...

Oh. My. God. Please, tell me we're just passing by. Please. No, no no no!

Dammit.

Well, guess where Dylan took me? That's riiiight.

Fucking. Olive. Garden.

Dylan looked at me. I immediately replaced my worried face with my excited face. His eyes lit up. "I thought you'd like it." He said. "You can eat how ever much you want. It's on me." He grinned. I nodded.

"Thanks, Dyl. I love this place." I said, trying to sound genuine. What if Fang was still working this shift? Or Iggy? Shit shit shit shit shit.

...

Fang POV

"Thanks for eating at Olive Garden. Have a nice night." I said to the couple that just left. I took out my phone and checked for messages. None. I sighed. Maybe Max was tired. Or busy, or whatever. Or maybe she was still going out with that wiener, Sam. I tugged at my hair a bit.

"Hi, we'd like a table for two." A guy's voice said. I looked up.

"Sur-" I stopped short when I saw the beautiful girl he was with. Sh ewas familiar, only in a different outfit. This one was similar to her other dress, only it was dark green with a loose brown belt. My eyebrows shot up. The boy looked annoyed.

"Hey, could you stop staring at my girlfriend and get us a table?" He snapped. I wanted to snap back at him, but I looked at Max. Her eyes pleaded with me not to do anything. I just nodded and led them to a booth. My heart was racing. How could Max do that? Flirt with me and then just go out with another guy after a different date within the same night? WTF?

"I don't see anyone, so I guess I'll be your waiter today." I said. I took out my notepad and pen. "Drink?" I asked Max's date. He narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask her first?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I know what she wants. Non-virgin Piño Colada." I mumbled. The boy looked surprised. Max smirked.

"You remembered." I heard her faintly murmur. The boy looked annoyed again, so he glanced at his menu.

"I'll have a Sprite." He said. I wrote his order down and walked to the bar to make Max's piño colada. Wow. Deja vu moment. I heard Iggy chuckle.

"What?" I chided. He took out a small wedge of pineapple and handed it to me.

"You, need to talk to her. Aloooone." He said. I groaned.

"I don't want to talk to her right now. She's cheating. That means she's basically a whore." I said. Iggy tsked me.

"Not exactly. She doesn't seem like the cheating type. You need to be positive. So ask her. She might have a good reason." He suggested. I looked at her while sliding the pineapple wedge onto the straw. The bartender gave me the drink and I put the straw in.

Iggy had a point. Max was different, and she definitely didn't seem like the cheater type of girl. "Fine." Is all I said. Iggy patted my back and pushed me towards the table, handing me a sprite.

"I put my special mixture in the sprite. It'll have him running for the men's room within seconds." Iggy grinned evilly. He gave me a tray with salad and breadsticks. I chuckled and headed back towards the table. His stupid mixture better work.

"Here you are." I said, setting down the drinks, salad, and breadsticks. Sadly, the boy didn't drink it yet. I sighed, taking out my notepad and pen again. "Ready?" I asked the boy. Again, he gave me a confused look. Then, I suddenly got this idea. I wrote down something on my notepad, then showed it to Max. "Is this okay?" I asked, staring at anything but her.

Here's what the note said:

_Max, make him drink the sprite, so I can talk to you._

_Fang._

Max looked up at me. "Yeah, that's perfect, thanks." She said. I took the notepad back. Max scrunched her eyebrows at the boy. "Dylan, you look a bit parched. Why don'tyou take a sip of your drink?" She asked worriedly. The boy, Dylan, shrugged and took a few gulps. I visibly relaxed. Max smirked just a tiny bit, hiding it behind her glass.

"So, orders?" I asked. Dylan looked uncomfortable, but he began to order.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs." He said, squirming in his seat. Max cocked her head to the side.

"Dylan, you okay?" She asked. Dylan pursed his lips. "Babe, how about you go to the restroom?" She suggested. Dylan could only nod as he shot up from his seat and scurried off to the men's room.

When he was out of sight, Max and I burst into laughter. She looked at me, covering her mouth to prevent giggles. "Iggy." I said. "So, how about we just talk?" I asked her. Max smiled. I loved her smile.

"Absolutely."

...

Max POV

"I know, right? They aren't vampires, they're blood sucking fairies!" I exclaimed. Fang laughed. We were discussing sparkly objects and immediately got into a conversation about Twilight.

"What about when Barbie did a thumbelina movie?" He asked, chewing on a breadstick. I groaned.

"And to think, I loved Thumbelina! God, Barbie ruins everything." I scowled at the thought of Barbie's version of Thumbelina. Fang laughed again. It was a deep, low sound that made my stomach do flip flops.

Over the past thirty minutes that Dylan's been blowing chunks, I've learned lot about Fang.

1) His dad was the manager of this Olive Garden, so he could get Iggy a job here...

2) He and Iggy go to the same school that I go to.

3) He loves Sleeping with Sirens and secretly likes Nicki Minaj.

4) He usually doesn't talk much or open up to strangers.

5) He can be really funny when he wants to make someone laugh.

6) He has never ridden a school bus. His mom thinks that they're contaminated with bacteria.

7) Once in the fourth grade, his mom plastic wrapped him so he could go on a field trip to a farm.

8) He hates liars and people who use people.

9) He likes Black. Like, A lot.

10) Sometimes, when he's bored, he dances around his room and does man splits.

Overall, those were the most interesting thirty minutes of my life. Fang was just simply, a fun guy.

"So then, Iggy got suspended for three weeks for setting off a glitter bomb in Nudge's locker, even though she said it was amazing. That is injustice!" Fang argued. God, he made me laugh at the most stupid things. After a while, I had to tell Fang about what was actually going on tonight.

"So, I want to explain why I was on two dates tonight, since you probably think I'm a whore or something." I said. Fang nodded.

"Just a bit." He said. I chuckledand smiled a bit, calming myself.

Fang POV

Max chuckled and smiled a bit, calming herself. "So... explain." I prompted. Max bit her lip.

"Okay, look Fang, Sam and Dylan both like me. And I didn't know which one I liked better, so I had to go out with both to see. It didn't work out with Sam, so I tried Dylan, but I just don't like him either. So now, I'm frustrated and you're just quiet, making me think that you hate me and I'm freaking pulling my hair out because this is driving me insane and you drive me insane, and I know that we just met, but I just feel like I can be myself around you. And I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but I swear after this date with Dylan, I'm calling you because you are the only god dammed person in this town who gets me." She finished.

Wow.

Wow, was all I could think of. But my mouth, had other plans.

I kissed her. Well, my mouth wanted to get very well acquainted with her mouth, so my mouth made a move. But anyway, I kissed her. Max was surprised, so she just stood still.

I pulled away slowly. Max was staring at me. I smirked at her, my face still centimeters from hers. "I have never talked this much in my life." I whispered.

"Really?" She murmured, cinnamon scented breath fanning my face. I nodded, leaning towards her and capturing her lips again.

"What the hell?!" Dylan yelled. We shot apart.

"Crap." Max held her face in her hands. I turned around to face Max's angry date.

**Rate and review! Next chapter up tomorrow. Promise! ;)**

**-Mick :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

"Crap." I said as Dylan fumed from behind Fang. God, why did my life have to be so complicated. Shit. Dylan was approching Fang. I stood up.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Dylan swung at Fang. I shrieked and pushed Fang behind me. Fang was holding his jaw in pain. I turned to glare at Dylan.

"Dylan! Stop it!" I yelled. He just tried to throttle Fang again. I was getting annoyed. Dylan made a move to punch Fang's face again. I stepped out in front of Fang, thinking that Dylan would stop his fist, but he was blinded by his anger, and punched my cheek to the side.

Gasps sounded all around us. I felt blood in my mouth. I spit it out on Dylan's shoes. "Bastard." He could've stopped the blow. He just didn't want to. Dylan just laughed.

"And what are you gonna do, babe? Suffocate me with your mouth like you did to him?" He challenged. I cocked my head to the side as Iggy ran up to me. He quickly said something and ran back to Fang's side. Perfect.

"Nope. Something far worse." I said. "I'm going to kill your popularity." I said softly. Dylan scowled.

"How? Barbie? Whisper to all your friends about me? That won't make a difference." He said. I smiled, stepping closer to him. His confidence wavered, just a bit. I rested my hands on the waistband of his jeans.

"Something even more satisfying than that." I murmured. Dylan smiled a bit, putting his arms around my waist. I smiled again. Just a little closer. And...

I jerked his pants down. "They say that a boy's boxers reveal their true personality." I said. "And it looks like yours define you pretty well." I finished. People gaped at Dylan's boxers.

What did they look like? Well, they were black, with red writing.

The only thing a bitch is good for, is riding a ****.

We had to edit that language out. A little girl sitting with her family tugged her dad's leg. "Daddy, what's a ****?" Her mother fanned herself, telling the child not to say that word. Dylan looked incredibly embarrassed. His face all red and throbbing. So he ran out of Olive Garden, but not before I snapped a perfect picture.

...

After that incident, I had to go home, so I didn't get to check on Fang. School started up again today, and I was really excited to see him.

I put on a skin tight black tank top, black skinny jeans, a black beanie, a silver threaded cardigan, and silver Uggs. This is what I usually wore. I hoped that Fang would like it. Oh God, I sound so desperate!

Calm yourself, Max. I walked into the school. All eyes turned to me.

"Hey Max! Awesome prank on Dylan!" Someone said.

"Sweet revenge? I'm guessing?"

"He is such a loser."

"You deserve better!"

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"Wanna go out?" A guy with blonde hair leaned up against my locker.

"No, she's with someone else." A voice snarled from behind me. The blonde boy scrambled away. I turned to see the one and only, Iggy staring down at me.

"Hey, Igster." I smiled, ruffling his spiky strawberry blonde hair. He scowled and jerked away.

"Max! Not the hair!" He exclaimed. "Do you know how long it takes for me to get it this way?" He asked i shook my head. "Well, it takes a while." He said. I rolled my eyes as we began to walk.

"Where's Fang?" I asked. Iggy sighed.

"His mom made him stay home to recover. But... he wants to meet you. At 8 tonight, the cliff. He'll meet you there. wear something nice." And with that, he walked off.

...

I was incredibly nervous. What if he decided he didn't like me? What if he only wanted me for sex? No, Max! Fang's not like that. He wouldn't do that to you! I tried to convince myself to not freak out as I wondered through my closet to find something to wear.

No...

No...

No...

No...

No...

No... Wait! Yes! That's perfect!

I snatched the dress off the hanger and ran to my bathroom to get ready.

After sliding into the tight dress, I applied eyeliner, mascara, and a tiny bit on Piño Colada lip gloss. I wasn't sure if Fang liked it or not, but I hoped he did.

By the time I finished, it was 7:40. I cursed and jerked on my small ankle boots and cut off leather jacket.

"Mom! I'm going out!" I yelled. My mom came into my room.

"Are you meeting this Fang boy?" she asked, holding up her hand, showing me a piece of paper with Fang's number on it. I smiled sheepishly.

"Uh... yeah..." I admitted. Mom laughed.

"Okay. Be back by midnight." She said. I smiled and left the house, heading for the cliff.

Fang POV

I had everything set up. A small black sheet on the ground, black and silver roses in a small glass vase, black candles decorated in silver stripes, and big chocolate cake with two forks. I checked my watch.

7:49. Straightening my silver tie, I cleared my throat and waited for Max to appear.

...

I heard a slight rustle. Turning to the side, I saw a flash of amber hair pop out from the forest. Max. I immediately stood up to see her.

She was beautiful. Her hair was straight, unlike when we first met. Her dress was black with silver designs, with a black cut off leather jacket, and black combat boots. I grinned at her. "You look beautiful." I said. Dammit, what if she didn't like beautiful? What if she preferred gorgeous or amazing? Oh crap, I'm so whipped.

"Thanks." She replied softly. Max looked around in awe. "You did this?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Uh, yeah. I just, I wanted to do something special, you know?" I said. Max laughed.

"You are too cute when you're embarrassed." She kissed my cheek. I smiled took her hand, leading her forward. Max and I sat on the sheet, still looking at only each other. Until, of course, I opened up the cake. Max's eyes hesitated, but wandered to the extremely delicious chocolate cake that Iggy had made especially for this occasion.

"Iggy." I said. Max laughed. I had told her what an amazing cook Iggy was yesterday. I gave her a fork and she took a bite.

"Wow. This is soooo goood!" She moaned.

"I knoooow." I growled, stuffing my face with the stuff. Max laughed. "What?" I asked. Max leaned close to me. Then, she licked my top lip. "Umm."

"You had chocolate there." She replied, eating more cake. She finished chewing and swallowing. Then, as if realizing that I was staring at her, she turned to me. "What?" She asked. I just smirked, and leaned forward.

"I'm going to kiss you know." I whispered, my lips only millimeters from hers. Max's breath hitched.

"Okay." And I pressed my lips hotly to hers. They were soft, like I remember,.and she tasted faintly of Piño Colada. I smirked against her mouth. I loved the taste of her. My tongue pressed to her bottom lip and Max gasped, letting my tongue enter her mouth. My arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer. Max's hands went to tangle in my hair.

After a few minutes, Max pulled back and leaned her forehead against mine, breathing hard. I decided this was the perfect time to ask.

"Max?"

"Yes, Fang?"

"Be my girlfriend?" I asked. Max grinned.

"You were waiting on last night, and I've been waiting on you tonight. Waiting for you to ask me. Yes Fang. I'll be your girlfriend." My face broke into a grin, and I brushed my finger against her cheekbone.

"I'd wait all my life, for you."

**And... that's all folks! Hope you liked the story! Rate and review!**

**-Mick :D**


End file.
